


my wildest dreamings could not foresee

by thefluffqueen



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, One-sided Finchel, Rewrite to season 1, Set post "Journey"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefluffqueen/pseuds/thefluffqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel leaves McKinley - and Lima - after Journey. Eight years later, Jesse St. James marries a fellow Broadway star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my wildest dreamings could not foresee

**E** very time something happens, be it good or bad, Finn Hudson's first impulse is to run to his high school girlfriend, Rachel Berry. Even eight years after their brief relationship - which end is his fault -, he still wants to share everything with her, every single thing that, he thinks, would please her to know.

But he hasn't had any news from Rachel since the fateful day that Vocal Adrenaline (and Jesse St. James, Rachel's douchey, sorry excuse of an ex-boyfriend) took the Regionals' trophy home to Carmel and New Directions were left behind, stunned at the fact that they hadn't even placed, crushed by the realization that, come the new school year, they would no longer exist as a choir.

Immediately after that, Rachel quietly filed for transference - a closed one that no one but Principal Figgins had access to - and secretly packed her bags. In the night between Regionals and the first day of summer, she left Lima behind, with no explanation whatsoever to Finn, who was hoping they would rekindle their relationship now that she was free of St. James), to her best friends Puck and Santana (apparently) or any other member of New Directions.

Only her parents knew where she was and they weren't telling. Three months later, they too left Lima.

Eight years later, everyone has moved on. Puck and Santana are now married and raising two kids (Jacqueline - Jackie - and Daniel) in New York City. Quinn and Sam (who joined New Directions when it was given a surprising second chance after Rachel's departure) are living the newlywed life in Los Angeles. Kurt and his husband Blaine are in Italy. Brittany and Mike tour the world as choreographers for the greatest pop stars (they're currently on a tour with Beyoncé). Matt's a doctor in Miami. Tina's a fashion designer, Artie a rising moviemaker in Seattle. Sunshine, Rachel's replacement as female lead) is a singing sensation at her home country. And Mercedes's a reality star in San Diego.

Finn's the only one still in Lima. He works as a teacher with Mr. Schue and Mrs. Schue (formerly known as Miss P) and devotes all his free time to trying to find Rachel. For years, Puck nd Santana had tried to talk him into giving up, but they were the ones to give up on him.

He's still obsessed with his one that got away.

It's a sad life if you ask any of his former teammates. His drive to find Rachel slowly pushed everyone away, mostly because Finn's still furious no one tried to find Rachel. Her parents cut all contact with everyone they knew in Lima. Santana and Puck went to college in California. The rest of them never truly cared about Rachel and were satisfied that her parents knew where she was and that she was alive and well.

As for Finn, he's still in love with the Rachel he remembers from high school and is certain that he'll truly be at peace only when she's with him.

* * *

**JUST MARRIED!**

_It's with great pleasure and limitless joy that Broadway it-couple Jesse St. James and Rachel Caroline share with the world that they're now Mr. and Mrs. St. James after being engaged for five years. Their wedding took place at April 13, 2018, at The Ritz Carlton New York, with thirty close friends and family in attendance. No further detail or wedding photo will be released._

**T** houghtfully rereading the new statement on her e-mail inbox, Quinn frowns. Jesse St. James' rep has mailed it to all the biggest media centers in the country. Now a Broadway powerhouse, St. James has been slowly and steadily taking over Hollywood. Directors often praise him as someone hardworking, dedicated, driven and crazy talented, and at the same time madly in love with his girlfriend, who he has been dating since his freshman college year.

Apparently, in Jesse St. James, the grownup, there's no trace of Jesse St. James, the kid who cracked an egg on Rachel Berry's hair knowing she's a vegan.

Quinn finds it's ironically funny that Jesse's new wife, apparently his girlfriend of eight years, is his ex-girlfriend's namesake. Rachel Caroline is an insanely talented Broadway diva, but is also a recluse. Her contracts all include a clause forbidding pictures being taken of her before her performance. She has three Tony awards to her belt, but she never once went to receive them. In fact, if it weren't for the rave reviews of smitten theatre critics about her talent and versatility, someone would believe Rachel Caroline doesn't exist.

She logs in the newspaper's Getty Images account and types 'St. James wedding' on the search bar. Pictures of Jesse the day after the wedding pop up on her screen, a thick golden wedding ring on her left hand's ring finger and his arm around a pint-sized brunette whose long, sleek hair keeps her face from being seen. In her left hand she has a large diamond ring and a white gold wedding ring. Quinn squints as she looks closely at the picture - is that... a baby bump... peeking from underneath her flowy plum top?

Curiosity now piqued, she browses through the pictures of her searches in Getty Images. Pictures of the guests arriving are shown: a few Broadway performers - she recognizes Idina Menzel and Taye Diggs, also Lea Michele, Jonathan Groff and Jenna Ushkowitz - and a few Hollywood royalty - George Clooney (who's starring on a to-be-released movie with St. James) and his lawyer wife Amal, Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie.

But Quinn's jaw drops to the floor as she recognizes Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman on a snapshot with their daughter Jackie and their son Daniel and a little blonde girl Quinn vaguely recognizes but can't actually name. What is the Puckerman family doing at two Broadway celebrities' wedding ceremony?

She reaches for her phone, slowly dials Finn's number. "Finn? It's Quinn. Listen, I have some news..."

* * *

**N** oah Puckerman is having a loud breakfast with his family - his wife Santana Lopez Puckerman and their three children, daughters Beth (his, from a previous relationship) and Jackie and son Daniel, when his phone rings. He curses quietly when Finn's name flashes on his ID and makes San a gesture asking her to keep an eye on the kids. She nods and stands up to take the call. "Yo, man. What's up?" He asks casually while Santana busies the kids talking about their weekend plans.

" _Not much. Look, Q just called and said you went to St. Jerk's wedding? Since when are you guys close enough for you to be a guest?_ "

Puck sighs because of course  **that** 's why his old friend is calling - Jesse St. James' wedding to his longtime recluse of a Broadway diva girlfriend has been featured all over the media, including a picture of him with his new wife, which prompted speculation of a baby on the way.

"San's his new wife's laywer. They're actually pretty tight. She was maid of honor in the wedding," Puck explains, and that's not a lie because his hot wife of five years was in the bridal party. Puck himself was the best man, but Finn doesn't need to know that. Jesse and his babe were very strict: the less details people from Lima knew, the better.

" _I see. And did you think of asking him if he has had any news from Rach?_ "

Puck exasperatedly rolls his eyes. "Fuck, man, not this again. I fucking told you to move the fuck on already. It's been eight years; Carole isn't getting any younger and you're the only one who can give her and Burt grandbabies." He's pissed and exhausted because his friend is like a dog with a fucking bone when it comes to Rachel's disappearance. "Look, I have to go; San and the little ones want to hang out. Talk to you later, dude."

He hangs up and stares at Santana, who has sent the kids to the shower and get dressed and is now frowning at him. "Word of the wedding reached Lima?" She asks, and he nods, rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah... Fuck, Rach should just show up next to St. James already and just get it over with," he grumbles.

Santana sighs. "I know." She frowns thoughtfully, and then a sneaky smile curves her lips. Puck looks at it and laughs.

"What's up on that devilish mind of yours, woman?" He asks.

"Rachel Caroline'll pull an Angelina Jolie on this year's Tony Awards," she states with a smirk. She pulls her cell phone out and, after a moment, says, "Call Hummel. Tell him to find the tightest, most form-fitting dress he can so we put the belly on display. And tell him to send it stat if he doesn't want to lose his precious 'Idina and me' picture."

Once she clicks her phone off, Puck laughs and presses his wife close to him, a spark of admiration in his eyes. "I fucking love you and you pull stunts like this, Mr. Puckerman."

Santana smiles back and kisses him; he can tell she's excited for the aftermath of finally revealing Broadway's best kept secret: who **is** Rachel Caroline?

* * *

**Q** uinn calls a week later with more details of the St. James wedding. By this point, she's a 100% sure Jesse St. James has made Rachel Berry his wife after dating for eight years - and that she ran away to California to be with him in sophomore year. The wedding song was  _As Long As You're Mine_ , sung by Idina Menzel and Taye Diggs. The first dance was to  _Hello_ , sung by the bride and groom themselves, and both were crying by the time they were finished (apparently, so were the guests).

The bride's personal vows mentioned something about them recognizing a kindred spirit in each other from the moment they met. His vows talked about Sondheim and Madonna and how thankful he was that she has allowed him in all of her secrets.

Finn steadfastly refuses to believe her. " _It can't be Rachel_ ," he says firmly, and Quinn rolls her eyes, because the wedding has Jesse's and Rachel's combined flair for dramatics and epic romance written all over it. " _Rachel would never marry St. James after he broke_ _an_   **egg** _on her head. I'm sure of that._ "

"Finn-" Quinn begins, ready to put her biggest card on the table (a picture of Shelby Corcoran, radiantly glowing and looking all mother-of-the-bride-ish), but he cuts her off.

" _Goodbye, Quinn_."

* * *

**R** achel is trembling with fear and nerves inside the limo, because since she first began building her name and reputation she has been keeping the lowest profile in the Big White Way. She and Jesse agreed it would keep people from their past to ask a bunch of questions they didn't want to answer (namely - Finn Hudson pounding their door down, demanding to know why she bailed all those years ago), but somehow her secrecy became more a burden than a relief.

So here she is. After three years winning Tonys she will walk her first red carpet, with Jesse's arms firmly around her waist, her blossoming belly in proud display in a pale golden dress that adheres to her curves like a second skin (courtesy of Kurt).

Jesse feels her tense up and presses his hand to the small of his back. "It'll all be okay, I promise," her husband (!) whispers, and she smiles uncertainly at him. Their driver parks the limo, and Jesse squeezes her hand before sliding out of the limo, into the bright sun. He holds out his hand for her once he's done waving, and his eyes are firm and gentle and reassuring.

Rachel breathes deeply, settles her slim hand against his. She hears the collective gasp from the media, and the reporters and the paparazzi and fans and puts her best show face on.

She can feel the eye of everyone zeroing in her expanding belly, and rests her arm in Jesse's back, a hand protectively over her unborn baby. The flashes pop around them, all registering the love and intimacy and happiness the newlyweds exude. They work the red carpet like the pros they are and, when they meet Puck and Santana inside, Rachel thanks her best friend quietly for the idea.

Rachel Caroline and Jesse St. James, Broadway's hottest couple, is the talk of the 68th Tony Awards' red carpet. Both Rachel and Jesse win - Rachel as best actress, Jesse as best actor - and Rachel goes first to collect her prize. She's crying and laughing as she receives her trophy from Mary Louise Parker's hands. "Wow! It's so amazing to be up here! Uh... Thanks to my fathers, my mother, my best friends Noah and Santana, my fashion guru Kurt and everyone who has been believing in me for the last four years. Thanks to my director, castmates and crew. But I'd never be here if it weren't for my husband. Jesse, we've been together for eight years now and I can honestly say my life truly began the day we met in that music store on Lima, Ohio. You're everything I ever wanted and I'm thankful every day for having you and our baby in my life. I love you. Thanks again."

Rachel's crying earnestly by the end of her speech, and Jesse's crying by the time she comes to sit down next to him. They share a tender moment, because they know this is their safe haven before the pelt of questions that will come from all around them.

When Jesse's announced Best Actor, Rachel's the one smiling the brightest, clapping the loudest and looking the proudest. He receives his award from Neil Patrick Harris' hands, and his eyes zero on his wife. "Thank you to everyone who believed in me, and to my wife. Rachel... You saved me from an arid life, from the emptiness and loneliness that comes from being at the top alone. For eight years now you've been my world, and I'm so thankful that you've decided to follow me to California all those years ago. I love you with everything I am, with my heart, my mind and my soul, and I promise you, you'll never regret every decision you've ever made concerning us."

Jesse comes to sit next to her, and Rachel's simultaneously crying and smiling, and puts his hand on her belly, where he can feel their child kicking up a storm inside her belly. "The baby started jumping around as soon as you started speaking," she giggles quietly, and Jesse smiles happily. "We love you as much as you love us," she whispers, and he can't thank his lucky stars enough for her family's decision to leave everything behind and start things anew in California.

* * *

**_From PEOPLE Online_ **

**Jesse St. James and Rachel Caroline Step Out Together**

_The 68th Tony Awards' red carpet was the occasion newlyweds - and expecting parents - Jesse St. James and Rachel Caroline chose to make their first appearance together as a couple._

_St. James and his new bride tied the knot last week in a private ceremony at The Ritz Carlton Hotel after dating for eight years. Until last night, they had never been publicly seen together. In fact, the actress, who is taking her husband's last name and will now go both personally and professionally by Rachel St. James, has never been seen offstage._

_The newlyweds won top honors in their categories, and thanked each other on their accepting speeches, also taking the opportunity to announce they're having a baby. "I'm due on the summer, and we're still trying to choose a name. Since we don't know what we're having, we have to pick one of each. Jesse's very, very picky," the actress told Ryan Seacrest._

**F** inn wakes up that morning to pictures of a gloriously pregnant Rachel walking on the red carpet, wrapped in the arms of the one man he would have sworn she'd rather not see. His jaw drops and he rubs his eyes in disbelief. On his TV screen, Rachel lovingly smiles to Jesse, laughing at something he whispers and looking in his eyes as he mouths something to her. Her hand rests at the proudly displayed swell of her stomach.

Finn's hand grips his phone, and he immediately dials Puck's cell phone number. Puck picks up on the first ring, and he screams, "You fucking son of a bitch! You knew it, you knew it was Rachel and didn't tell me! I always knew you were a fucked up traitor!"

Puck's voice is hard and dangerous. " _Shut the fuck up, Hudson. Everyone has been telling you for years to just move the fuck on already, but you stubbornly refuse to listen. You've created this fucked up little fantasy of how you would find Rachel and you guys would settle down for life in Lima, but one thing that seems to have slipped your mind is that Rachel was_ **never** _made for life in Lima. She was famous for going after what she wanted, and when she left us all behind that was exactly what she was doing. She was going after who she wanted, and that was Jesse St. James. She took matters in her own hands and shifted her whole life around. And it paid off in spades for her. St. James is crazy about her and never once did he break up with her to find his inner rock star._ " Puck's voice is scathing, and Finn flinches. " _Other than the whole funkification episode, he never screwed things up with Rach, and even that he made sure she knew he did after succumbing to peer pressure_."

"I'm going to New York," Finn declares.

" _Feel free to come. But if you get anywhere near Rachel, know that San will file a restraining order against you so fast your head will spin. Face it, Hudson, Rachel would've reached out for you if she wanted to. If she didn't, it means she doesn't want you in her life. Move the fuck on, man. Find a girlfriend, get married, have a bunch of kids. Leave Berry in the past. You don't know grown-up Rachel, and, frankly, the fact that she's best friends with my Satan wife should be enough an alarm to know you won't life her. Later, man_."

Finn hangs up and stares sadly at the smiling couple on the screen. His fingers run along Rachel's glowing face, and his voice is thick with tears as he says, "Goodbye."


End file.
